Linda Yamamoto
Summary Linda Yamamoto (リンダ・ヤマモト) is a Swedish pilot and Jung Freud's wingman. She was killed in 2032 by an alien drone while piloting Noriko Takaya's RX-7 after hers was damaged. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least Low 7-C, much higher with Californium Bomb Name: Linda Yamamoto Origin: Gunbuster Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Member of the Top Squadron Powers and Abilities: Athletic physical conditioning, Skilled piloting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (With the lightning staff and plasma rod), Flight, Spaceflight, Large Size (Type 0), Explosives, Inertia Negation Attack Potency: Athlete level | At least Small Town level+, much higher with Californium Bomb (The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear warhead used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft) Speed: Athletic human | Likely Relativistic (Can fly to the Moon and back in short timeGunbuster - 2 - Daring! The Girl Genius Challenger!!, somewhat kept up with Space Monster grunts) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Small Town Class+ Durability: Athlete level | At least Small Town level+ Stamina: Athletic Range: Standard melee | Tens to a few dozen kilometres Standard Equipment: None notable | RX-7 Machine Weapon File:Bw118.jpg|Plasma Lancer File:Bw85.jpg|Plasma Bianchi File:Bw117.jpg|Californium Bomb File:Bw111.jpg|Beam Spray Gun * Plasma Lancer: The RX-7 Machine Weapons possess a double edged lance that they use in melee combat. * Plasma Bianchi: A short staff that becomes charged with electricity and strikes an enemy. * Plasma Sword: RX-7 electric shock weapon. This is a thing that can strike an enemy by stabbing an enemy. It can also be used as a sword. * Triangle Claw: The machine is also equipped with 2 razor sharp progressive knives which were sheathed within the left and right forearms. * Californium Bomb: The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear weapon used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft. Because life as a nuclear warhead is as short as 3 hours, it is always required to be used in battle. * Beam Spray Gun: This appears to be a handheld weapon for the RX battle suits that never made it past the planning stages, made to fire explosives. * Degeneracy Generator: Utilizes an ultra-compact version of the ones used in ships and buster machines. * Inertial Canceler: A device to mitigate inertia. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown | Fodder mecha Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Giacobini Meteor Attack: The RX-7 unleashes a flurry of quick strikes with its plasma bianchi or plasma lancer. It's named after the Giacobinid periodic meteor shower. * Triangle Punch: The RX-7 Machine Weapon's razor sharp progressive knives which were sheathed within the left and right forearms extends to stab an opponent via a punch. ** Triangle Cannon Punch ** Triangle Act Punch ** Triangle High Punch * Inertial Balancer: An auto balance mechanism that keeps the RX-7 machine weapons stabilize. * Californium Hakudantou: Linda fires the nuclear missile from the RX-7 Machine Weapon. Keys: Linda | RX-7 Machine Weapon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Gunbuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Military Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Gainax Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7